Forum:Item categories by series or movie
I was searching for an alcoholic drink shared by Tom and Torres (originally I was searching for an alcoholic drink Chakotay concealed from Neelix) when, after a long search, I realized I just could not find it... This is when I decided to join the page so I could forward this suggestion; It is about making subcategories for categories of items like beverages, alcoholic drinks, vehicles, weapons, etc. These subcategories would further brake categories into movies and series so if you are searching for an alcoholic drink from Voyager you would only get alcoholic drinks from Voyager, and so on... anyone agrees with me? I even doubt the "beverage" category is full (I was trying to avoid repeating the same item by choosing only those that hadnot been marked and I went through every drink that had a name that made it obvious that it was alcoholic and I only found the Chakotay drink which was the Antarian cider)-- The Tuvixean (talk) 09:43, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :New categories/subcategories should be proposed at the Category suggestion page. You may also want to review MA:POV as the categories of in-universe articles match their POV and as such cannot be divided by series. 31dot (talk) 09:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :If you are looking for a particular beverage you might want to start with the article on the episode you saw it in, as each episode article has a list of links at the bottom of most articles with an entry from that episode. 31dot (talk) 10:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks... I did not see a categories sugestion page... Now I cannot earch the episode because I do not know what episode it was (for instance I had forgotten what episode the Antarian cider appeared in; it would have taken me a lot of trial and error to find it was in Shattered had I done an episode-by-episode search)-- The Tuvixean (talk) 18:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Category suggestion page discussion here Ok, since you have already told me that what I am asking for is not called a category in this context I will start my petition and proposal anew with the data I used there and with new data; Anyone agrees with and volunteers to make list articles for such item lists as "list of planets", "list of beverages", "list of alcoholic drinks" and so on? The columns I think such a list article (this is the term 31 dot game me, but I did not find it in wikipedia when I tried to learn more about this part of software jargon) would need are presented below: One column names the item, another column links the item in the same row to a date of availability, a third column links the item to a spatial source where it comes from and a fourth column mentions in what series, movies or otherwise the item has appeared, maybe even better, give each possibility their own column so each row will have a check or nothing depending on each case, and whoever wants to rearrange the list needs to click on an arrow next to each column header as many tables in wikipedia do... --The Tuvixean (talk) 01:17, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Keep in mind that in many cases we don't have all that information; which isn't a reason not to do it, bu needs to be taken into account. 31dot (talk) 09:39, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Good point, but I guess a symbol can be used to indicate "data not known", but most articles do have this data, I think...--The Tuvixean (talk) 00:34, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I realize this should go in "layout" not in "general"... How can it be moved? (I even lacked the knowledge of how to choose where to make it go at the time I started this thread)--The Tuvixean (talk) 04:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC)